Confessions
by Akarusa
Summary: I was ready to marry you. [DG songfic]


Disclaimer: I don't own Confessions by Usher or Harry Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Draco's life was perfect. He was handsome. He was a wealthy Auror. He had the perfect girlfriend. And he was getting the best ass he ever had in a long time. Well, Draco's life was _almost_ perfect. The minor problem was that it was his ex-girlfriend's ass he was getting. You see, his perfect girlfriend was saving herself for marriage, and he couldn't wait that long, yet hedidn't wantbreak up with her. So, he made a stupid decision, which was, to cheat on his girlfriend.

He was in the Leaky Cauldron, having some Firewhiskey with some friends, when an owl came for him.

He took the parchment from the owl, frowning slightly at the sight of the Parkinson family crest resting on the parchment. He broke the seal and read the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

I have written this letter to inform you that I am three months pregnant with your child, and keeping it. I have already told my parents, and they require for you to marry me and take care of your child. I know you already have a girlfriend, and I have taken the liberty of telling her.

_Sincerely,_

Pansy Parkinson

He immediately apparated out of the Leaky Cauldron to the flat that he shared with his girlfriend, the letter clutched in his hand.

When he arrived, he found her standing in the middle of the living room, staring at the letter in her hands that bore the Parkinson seal. Her head was bowed and her rich red hair covered her face, but he could tell she was crying.

He walked towards her, one hand in his pocket, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Gin—" he began to say.

"Don't call me that, you bastard!" she cut him off, stepping away from him, as if she was burned. "Since you couldn't get any from me, you went to someone else? You couldn't wait a little while for me, Malfoy?" she whispered harshly.

Draco winced at the use of his surname. "Ginny, I know, it was stupid of me—" he tried again, running a hand though his hair.

"Yes, it was stupid of you! I loved you! I was ready to _marry_ you!"

Draco stopped. He felt the small black box in his trouser pocket and her words echoed though his mind. _"I was ready to marry you!"_ The next thing he knew, she was standing in front of him, all of her things packed into a suitcase, her face flushed and streaked with tears. "Have a nice life," she whispered before she apparated away.

Soon after, Draco married the Parkinson girl, as he was supposed to. However, he never heard from Ginny after that.

A year later, on a dark, rainy day, Ginny heard a knock on her apartment door. Wondering who would come visit her in such terrible weather, she opened the door. Standing in front of her was a man with white blond hair and piercing silver eyes. The newspaper that she was holding in her freckled hands dropped to the floor. It read, "Year-long Malfoy-Parkinson Marriage Annulled." He took a few steps inside.

"I found out that it wasn't mine," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

She gave him a sad smile. "Congratulations," she told him in a stoic voice. "What does that have to do with me?" she asked, looking up at him.

He took her hands and placed a small, opened black box in her palms, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Looking at the glittering piece of jewelry, Ginny's calm face became tainted with tears. She lowered her head, trembling. It was reminiscent of the last time that he had talked to her, he thought to himself.

"You think---you think that it's that easy, to pick up right where we left off?" she asked him quietly.

He didn't answer and she clenched her fists in anger, closing the box. "Life just doesn't work that way!" she spat out. She pushed him out of her home, and out of her life, quickly shutting the door behind her. She slid down the door, releasing the sobs that she held in during his presence. She threw the box on the ground, trying to break it, but it just softly thudded as it hit the floor. She cried for a very long time.

After her tears subsided, she picked the box up from the floor, and opened it. She slid the ring onto her finger. Perfect fit. Maybe, she thought, she could pretend that it never happened.

"Ginny Malfoy," she said to herself, staring at the ring on her hand, a wistful smile on her lips. The only other sound was the pitter-pattering of the rain outside.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: Yes, I know I haven't written in a long time. It just that I've been to lazy to write (and I've been spending a lot of time on Gaia), but I have a lot of ideas right now, so don't you guys worry. I've noticed that I like to use rain and tears a lot in my fics. You know, I've always wanted to go outside and just run around in the rain, but I'm not allowed to. I did the song "Confessions" simply because I saw the music video played too many times on MTV. I decided to do add the marriage proposal part at the end because I personally think that the end of the song leaves some things to be said, but, then again, the song is only about the confession, so just forget what I just said. This is a one-shot, it can't be changed. Unless a lot of people BEG. Please Review!

Until the next story,

Akarusa


End file.
